


You know the truth, say it

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And her husband just happens to play Kylo Ren, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rey has a Kylo kink, Reylo - Freeform, Secrets, Shower Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Teaser Trailer, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, kink talk, leather pants and suspenders, sabers and helmets, sex with Kylo, the thirst awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben Solo plays the hot Star Wars villian Kylo Ren, and his wife Rey has been harbouring her little Kylo-kink for the last 6 years.Surely when her husband finds out it'll be hot, kinky Kylo-sex all the time, right?!Not if he decides to have a little fun torturing her with it first...





	1. You do? Ah, you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalvatoreTrubie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalvatoreTrubie/gifts).



_2 weeks._

Rey knows it’s only two more weeks, so why is it still so hard to let him go?

She’s perched on the end of their bed, watching her husband of 6 years pack his suitcase for yet another trip to London. Seems like he’s lived half his life in the UK lately…

‘ _Just think babe_ ’ He’s arranging and rearranging his belongings in the large suitcase on the floor. ‘ _Last trip and then I’m home for a good few months_ ’

 _Home for a good few months._ Music to her ears.

That part Rey’s looking forward to - it’s the goodbyes and the lonely nights she just can’t get used to.

In the early days she’d make the trip to the airport to see him off, but instead of getting easier, it only got harder as the years went by – so these days she just waves from the window of their top-floor Brooklyn apartment.

Rey desperately wants him home for good, but she knew what she was signing up for marrying an actor, now painfully aware she really just needs to suck it up.

He’s over to her before she can respond, his arms extending and his incredibly large hands pulling her up from the bed and into his firm embrace.

He nuzzles into her neck and breathes her in, the way he does before every trip away.

‘ _God, I always miss you so much_ ’

She misses him too, more than she ever tells him, because that would only make it harder for him to leave.

Unfortunately, _and_ fortunately for Rey, her husband is one on the most in-demand actors of his generation.

Ben Solo is currently close to wrapping filming on the final movie in the mega-popular sci-fi trilogy Star Wars, and as much as she adores his role as the sexy dark-side villian, she really can’t wait for it all to be over so they can get their lives back.

‘ _2 more weeks, an after-party I’ll avoid like the plague, and then I’m done. Promise_ ’

Although the words are comforting, she’s not looking forward to another two weeks without his warm body to snuggle up to at night.

Having come from a troubled home, love and affection had always been the thing she craved most in life. And even though Ben always provided all that and more, the long, lonely nights simply never got any easier.

‘ _I know. I just wish it was 2 weeks-time already’_

Ben sympathises, pulling her lips to his and kissing her, only pulling back to speak between pecks. ‘ _I – love – you_ ’ he tells her, adding a final kiss that includes tongue.

Rey’s legs go weak and he pulls her back up to him, her arms now tightly wrapped around his waist.

‘ _I love you too, you know that. And I probably shouldn’t say this, but I’m so horny right now_ ’

Ben can’t help but laugh, but it hasn’t gone unnoticed that every time he goes to leave his wife wants sex. He guesses it’s the _final hoorah_ and usually he has time to indulge her, but today isn’t one of those days.

His car is due in less than 45 minutes and although that should be plenty of time, he still needs to find his passport which he’d somehow mislaid and finish dressing, currently still slumming around in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

He rummages through their walk-in-robe, finally locating his passport (why he’d put it in there he has no idea!) and coming across something else he hasn’t seen for a while.

He summons Rey to the robe, and she props herself against the frame. A heated blush creeps over her cheeks as her husband turns and she sees the black vibrator he’s holding.

‘ _I did wonder where this got to_ ’ he muses, twisting it back and forth in his hand.

He glances up at her. ‘ _Do you even use this? I haven’t really seen it since I first bought it for you_ ’

‘ _Not really_ ’ she lies, knowing full well she’d hidden it away after he’d given it to her and that she only pulled it out on special occasions.

Special occasions like every damn time he was out of town and she re-watched The Force Awakens or The Last Jedi.

But that was her little secret, and she hoped he’d never find out.

He’s cocking his head at her, waiting for further explanation. ‘ _You should use it when I’m away, babe. That’s why I bought it for you_ ’

She doesn’t say anything, hoping he’ll let it drop, but he’s now towering over her. ‘ _Promise me you’ll use it?_ ’

**_Oh babe, if only you knew._ **

‘ _Yeah ok_ ’ she mumbles, and he walks from the robe with it still in his hand. He opens her top bedside drawer and sits it inside.

Rey’s watching him curiously. ‘ _What are you doing?_ ’

He winks when he sees her watching him. ‘ _So it’ll be there when you need it_ ’

She decides to change the subject, hovering around him as he moves to grab his wallet and sunglasses from the dresser and locate his jacket on the back of the chair.

‘ _Sooo… is Ben Solo gonna have long hair, or shorter hair?_ ’ she asks, knowing full well she’s never going to get any answers.

Ben’s kneeling down zipping up his suitcase. ‘ _Dunno. I play Kylo Ren_ ’

**_He’s good._ **

She tries again, leaning her hands on his shoulders. ‘ _It must’ve been challenging though…filming a redemption scene?_ ’

He looks back at her, and for just one tiny moment it looks like he may crack. ‘ _You seen my keys?_ ’

‘ _No, sorry_ ’

‘ _What about Reylo, that’s definitely a thing yeah? How’s the kissing practice going?_ ’

Ben stands and puts his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at her.

Oops. Too far?

‘ _Have you seen my black sneakers? The ones with the….ah_ ’ He spots them behind her and sits on the chair to put them on.

The same black sneakers he wears at every casual event ever, and the same ones now well and truly worn out at the soles.

But Rey loves _them_ , because she loves _him_. And to be honest, he could frankly wear a potato sack and he’d still look a million dollars.

Moving to perch on his knee as he’s tying his shoes, she begins to seductively undo the top two buttons on her blouse, leaning in so he gets a good look at her cleavage. ‘ _Are you sure you can’t tell me anything?_ ’

Ben places his hand on her breast and gives it a playful squeeze, before quickly pulling it away. He knows full well what game she’s playing at…

‘ _I can tell you…_ ’ he mulls, running a hand through his long, dark locks ‘ _that I love you and I can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress when I get back? Does that help?_ ’

**_Damn, he’s good._ **

‘ _No_ ’ she pouts, but that doesn’t work either, Ben tapping her butt gently so she’ll hop off him.

The crotch in his pants in now slightly tighter though and she glances down with a smirk, catching her husband’s eyes as she looks up again.

‘ _Gotta give you marks for trying. But you know I can’t tell you anything, so probably best you stop torturing yourself_ ’

Rey crosses her arms and huffs as he pulls his suitcase up and lifts the handle, glancing around the room for anything he’s missed.

He spots his headphones and laptop on the chaise lounge, sliding them into his plane bag.

‘ _Alright. Good to go_ ’

Rey hates those words, because it’s always one of the last things he says as he’s about to leave, and the events that follow are always the same.

She kisses him deeply and watches from their apartment window as he offers one final wave, lowering himself into the back of the waiting SUV. Tears prick her eyes as it pulls away from the curb.

He’s done this _so_ many times in the last 6 years, she really should be used to it by now. And even though the tears only ever last 5-10 minutes, they still fall.

But as she always does after he leaves, she busies herself with anything she can find as she awaits that last text message before his flight takes off.

An hour later her phone dings and she rushes to read his message.

 _2 more wks baby & that’s it, for a while!_  
_Luv u always. Hubs x_

He always signs his messages the same way, and it makes her smile. He’s _hubs_ and she’s _wifey_ , and it’s been that way since they were married.

She flicks him a saucy message in return and quickly receives a _naughty girl gif_ back, smiling to herself and knowing she’ll be in his thoughts for the entire flight.

Just the way she likes it.

 

~~~~~~

 

Rey sits staring at the blank laptop screen. Their first face-time session of this trip away has just ended, and now she’s horny.

Seeing her husband and hearing his deep voice after two days without him is all it takes, Rey feeling horny as hell and due for sleep.

Except she knows she won’t be able to fall asleep until she takes care of the sensitive bud now crying out for her attention.

She’d only just gotten herself off that morning – why was she horny again already?

Oh, that’s right….

**_Ben._ **

**_Always Ben._ **

**_And maybe Kylo Ren._ **

Plugging her phone into the charger by the bed she pulls up her movies and begins The Force Awakens.

It’s the movie she always turns to in the horniest moments of her life – and the movie that started it all.

She hadn’t known much about Star Wars when Ben first accepted the role, and it was fair to say neither of them really understood how much it would change their lives. But in a good way, mostly.

The moment that shocked Rey the most? Seeing her sexy _dark-side_ husband walking down the ramp at the beginning of the movie.

She knew _from that moment on_ she was gone for Kylo Ren.

She’d developed a serious _dark-side_ kink that night, and it was one she now couldn’t get enough of.

It was a kink she’d managed to keep hidden from her husband all this time, and a kink she was now about to indulge in for the umpteenth time.

**_If he could see me now…_ **

She slides her finger across the movie bar on the screen, skipping to the interrogation scene.

It’s her second- favourite scene of the movie, and just what she needs right now.

Rey decides tonight she needs that _extra_ edge, reaching into the drawer to grab the vibrator Ben had conveniently left for her.

It was finally time to put it to good use.

She shucks her underwear, lubes the wand up and flicks it to the lowest setting, creeping it slowly down between her legs as Kylo crouches down before his victim in the interrogation room.

She doesn’t even need to watch it anymore, clearly able to picture his facial expressions and mannerisms in her head as it plays.

Rey takes a deep breath and stays focused, whispering along to the words of his female prisoner.

_Where am I?_

Rey probes the end of the wand at her slit as she waits for his response.

**_You’re my guest_ **

_Where are the others?_

**_You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?_ **

The sound of his modulated voice through his mask is what turns her on the most, Rey without hesitation pushing the lubed girth just inside her entrance.

The initial stretch is blissful, and as close to her husband’s cock as she’s going to get right now.

**_You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea_ **

She can picture him as clear as day in her mind, his head cocked slightly to the side, his black-clad figure still crouching menacingly in front of his female prisoner.

**_You still wanna kill me?_ **

_No. I wanna fuck you._

_Stick to the script, Rey._

His prisoner continues to respond to him in her cute British accent.

_That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask_

It’s then that his gloved hands move to his helmet and Rey pushes the vibrator all the way inside her as the hiss of his helmet reverberates through her Android speaker.

Kylo removes his mask and reveals himself to the audience, with his perfectly quaffed prince hair and piercing eyes, moving toward his prisoner.

**_Tell me about the droid_ **

She begins to tell him about the droid, but he cuts her off.

 ** _It’s carrying a section of a navigational chart and we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece…_** ’

**_…and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you_ **

Rey works the now soaking length in and out, gathering some of the wetness on her other finger and moving to rub slowly at her clit as he says the next line.

**_You…_ **

**_…a scavenger_ **

Rey can clearly picture the look he’s giving his prisoner, and it makes her wetter still.

But it’s the next line she’s shamefully orgasmed to countless times.

**_You know I can take whatever I want_ **

Oh, the times she’s wanted to spill her dirty little secret to Ben so he could use that very line against her. She’d imagined it _so_ many times.

She’d be naked on her stomach, and he’d be naked behind her, hard cock in hand.

He’d rub it against her folds and tease her with it, making her desperate to have him inside her as they played the interrogation scene out in their bedroom.

He’d lube her up and poke the thick head of his monster cock just inside her back entrance several times until she couldn’t take it anymore and then he’d say it - the second before he thrust into her ass to the hilt, leaning forward to purr it in her ear.

**_You know I can take whatever I want_ **

Rey replaces the wand with two of her fingers, searching for the spot only Ben can find, hoping one day she’ll be able to find it herself.

But tonight isn’t that night.

**_You’re so lonely…so afraid to leave_ **

_No, I’m afraid of YOU leaving._

_And I’m afraid that I’ll never be able to find my g-spot myself!_

**_At night - DESPERATE to sleep – you imagine an ocean_ **

_No, I imagine you._

_Naked._

_Or in full Kylo Ren costume._

_Either works._

**_I see it. I see the island_** Kylo purrs, the sound of her husband’s voice giving her the edge she needs to get that much closer.

**_And Han Solo. You feel like he’s the father you never had….he would’ve disappointed you_ **

_Get out of my head_

Rey wouldn’t have said that.

She would’ve said _No. Don’t go. Stay._

**_I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there, and now you’ll give it to me_ **

_I’ll give you something the minute you get home_ Rey thinks, now pumping her fingers with pace.

She arches her back and reaches for the climax she can feel building, chasing it as the scene nears its end.

**_Don’t be afraid I feel it too_ **

_God. I want to feel you. Let me feel you._

If only force bonds were a real thing…

_I’m not giving you anything_

**_We’ll see_ **

_We’ll see._

She almost comes every time she hears those two simple words fall from his lips.

Rey screws her eyes shut and concentrates as the music builds in the background, picturing Kylo trying to invade her own mind in the interrogation room.

**_You. You’re afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader_ **

Her pace increases as she pictures Kylo’s face, stunned by the fact that his little scavenger can read his mind like he can read hers.

The trembling little mouth noises he makes ring in her ears as she peaks and comes, wetting the sheets on their bed for the third time since he’s been gone.

The movie continues to play as Rey comes down from her high, her breathing eventually settling.

She groans and steals a glance at the clock on the bedside table. It’s well past 3am and she needs her sleep. Begrudgingly she runs to the bathroom to wash her sex toy, pee and clean up.

Returning to bed she shifts over onto Ben’s side and sinks her head into his pillow, the scent of him comforting and familiar.

Closing her eyes, she drifts off soon enough, sleepy and sated.

Tomorrow’s another day-

-another day without Ben.

****

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

‘ _So did you use it yet?_ ’

It’s the first thing he asks when their face-time connects on their third day apart, middle of the day London time, his bed hair fluffy and already enticing Rey to reach in and run her hands through it.

She knows he’s referring to the vibrator.

‘ _Next question_ ’

‘ _And how come you’re still in sweats with unstyled hair? Aren’t you filming today?_ ’

‘ _No, day off. And stop changing the subject_ ’

Rey gets up to close the blinds in their room to try and abate the morning sun now streaming in to creep across her laptop screen. ‘ _So what are you gonna get up to today then?_ ’

‘ _I said, stop changing the subject_ ’ he says again, more pointedly this time. ‘ _We’re discussing this, babe. I need it’_

 _‘I miss you_ ’

He suddenly lowers the camera on his end. Rey can tell his cock is hard under the soft grey fabric covering his crotch, and she’s desperate to touch him.

But he has the _nerve_ to touch himself in front of her, his large hand dropping to gently stroke the bulge in his pants.

‘ _And in case you can’t tell, I’m fuckin’ horny right now_ ’

Oh, Rey can tell.

‘ _I need to know if you’ve been using it. And if not, why not?_ ’ He cocks his head and licks his lips, adding a lip bite to pull it out of her.

He knows she can’t resist when he bites his lip.

‘ _Ok,_ _I used it. There! You happy?_ ’ She crosses her legs on the bed, tugging nervously on her sleep shirt.

He frowns back at her. ‘ _Yes. And by the way, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you know that right?’_

_‘I bought the damn thing for you so you could use it. And I want you to use it all the time when I’m away’_

Rey can feel herself blushing.

_Pull yourself together girl. This is your damn husband, not some random stranger on the internet._

‘Ok’ Rey nods, but for some reason she always feels embarrassed about using it and she’s never sure why.

Maybe it’s the fact she uses it with Kylo Ren in mind, and not Ben?

She knows it’s not cheating, they’re the same person after all, but it still makes her feel a little…weird.

Unfortunately, Ben’s not letting up _. ‘So…how many times have you used it?_ ’

He’s smirking now, always enjoying torturing her when he’s far away. He knows she can only take so much before she gives in and gives him what he wants.

It’s a fun little game he loves to play, maybe a side of Kylo Ren that he enjoys a little too much, and that he knows his wife _hates_.

Or secretly loves – he hasn’t worked that part out yet.

And unbeknownst to him Rey loves to play hard to get, because it’s _way_ more fun than actually giving him what he wants.

‘ _I’m not giving you anything_ ’

She didn’t intend the words from TFA to come tumbling from her lips but they’re just words, and she hopes he won’t notice.

She flaps her shirt a few more times to let some fresh air in, rolling her neck around.  It’s only early but it’s already stinking hot in New York.

Then she hears those magic words, all the way from the UK.

‘ _We’ll see_ ’

Her head snaps back upwards to meet his gaze. What did he just say?!

‘ _What did you just say?_ ’

He makes a face back at her. ‘ _I said…we’ll see_ ’

She feels the blush extending up her neck again and she swallows nervously, hearing him say the words from the movie he has no idea she gets herself off to.

Rey’s so heated now she’s tempted to just strip down. ‘ _Gah! It’s only early but it’s already stifling in here_ ’

His dark eyes roam her body. ‘ _Yeah, you do look a little flushed. Why don’t you take your shirt off? Let me see you’_

‘ _Ben! I can’t_ ’

Ben looks around behind him, then peers into his screen. ‘ _Why? It’s just you and me. Take your top off and touch your tits’_

 _‘For me?_ ’

Rey groans and throws herself back onto the bed. ‘ _Ben, no. It’s like 7am in the morning here_ ’

Then an idea pops into her head, one she can’t believe she hasn’t thought of before. She’s done this plenty of times in real life, when he’s right here, but would he be so stoic halfway across the world behind a computer screen?

Sitting up again and biting her own lip, which she knows drives _him_ crazy, she puts it out there.

‘ _I will…if you tell me if Kylo will be redeemed_ ’ She flashes him a wicked grin for good measure.

Ben groans back at her. ‘ _Fuck, babe_ ’ he mutters, glancing behind him again. ‘ _You know I would if I could, but I can’t…and I’m almost sure Mickey’s hiding around here somewhere_ ’

Rey tries again, pushing the shoulder of her shirt down to bare some skin to her horny husband. She trails her index finger up and down the bare skin, and then moves her finger to her mouth, biting down hard.

She can hear his breathing intensify and she can see his hand working faster on his now rock-hard cock.

‘ _Babe, I swear’_ he growls. _‘Do you want to watch me come on a laptop screen, because I’m almost there_ ’

Ok, fun’s over. She doesn’t want him to come because she’ll be extremely jealous she can’t be there, and it’ll only make this that much harder.

‘ _No_ ’ she murmurs.

‘ _Can you just tell me if you’ve kissed anyone yet?_ ’

Rey has her heart set on Reylo for his next movie, and she’ll try almost anything to get a snippet of info if she can.

‘ _Yes, ok. I have_ ’

Not the answer she was expecting. Was he finally divulging privileged information? She hoped so.

‘ _WHAT?! Tell me!_ ’

Ben eases up on his cock and leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. ‘ _Well…she’s about 5’ 7” and stunning. Yeah…_ ’ he nods. ‘ _Shoulder length chestnut hair…hazel eyes….the most beautiful, perky tits-_ ‘

Rey quickly realises he’s talking about her.

**_Damn, so close._ **

‘ _Ok, I get it! You’re not telling me anything_ ’ she huffs back, once again disappointed.

She really _should_ just give up.

‘ _I hate you_ ’ she mutters, Ben knowing full well she doesn’t mean it. She only says it when he pushes her a little too far, and he hasn’t learnt to back off before he gets to that point yet.

He really should though-

-but then again, why stop now when it’s so much fun?

‘ _You hate me, huh?_ ’ he hums, staring back at the screen with a mischievous smile. ‘ _Your hard nipples say otherwise, my darling_ ’

Rey glances down at her protruding nipples then back up at him, pretending to take a swipe at the screen. ‘ _I swear, Ben…I’m this close to cutting you off_ ’

He laughs. ‘ _Ok, ok. I’m sorry. I’ll quit teasing_ ’

‘ _So, what are you up to today? Seeing Rose for that study thing?_ ’

Rey rolls her eyes, assuming he means the night class her and Rose have been taking to brush up on their script writing skills.

They’ve decided to write a play of their own and hope one day it might even make it to Broadway, but even if it doesn't it's still been fun in the process.

‘ _Study thing? You mean our night-class assignment?_ ’

‘ _Yeah_ ’

‘ _Mm, for a few hours at least. Then we’re gonna go to the movies cause all this writing is doing our heads in_ ’

‘ _Oh, nice. Well, I hope you have a great day babe_ ’ He glances down at his expensive Breitling watch, the product of his latest advertising campaign.

‘ _Gotta rehash my lines for tomorrow, and then I’ve got a phone conference so-_ ’

He sighs. ‘ _The usual. Busy, busy. I’d better go, I guess_ ’

Rey aimlessly trails her finger back and forth across her knee. ‘ _I miss you_ ’

‘ _I miss you too, babe. So much_ ’ He blows a kiss and places his hand against the screen, Rey mirroring him on her end, the way they always sign off their face-time chats.

Ben waits for Rey to disconnect, while Rey waits for him to.

‘ _Alright, alright, I’ll go_ ’ He blows her another kiss and flashes her a wink. ‘ _Talk soon, baby. Take care_ ’

‘ _You take care too_ ’ she says just before the connection cuts out.

Rey closes her laptop and throws herself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She lets out a long sigh and decides a cold shower is in order before she meets up with Rose and it does wonders to cool her down.

She throws on a tank and short leggings to meet with Rose at the library, trying to keep as cool as possible in the heat.

 

~~~~~~

 

The first thing that hits Rey when she wakes is that Ben will be home tomorrow.

The past two weeks have actually flown by, the way they always do when she keeps herself busy, and the excitement builds even more when she realises he’ll be home for _months_ this time, not just a few days or a week or two.

She sits up in bed with a smile on her face knowing they can finally settle into a normal routine for a while.

As normal a routine as you can _have_ married to a movie star, that is.

A warm shower and a hearty breakfast and Rey’s ready to hit the ground running, but she still has an ache that just won’t go away.

_Ben’s home tomorrow, surely you can wait?_

_I can. I can wait. I’m strong, I can do this_ she answers herself, the devil on her shoulder and the angel once again fighting with her thoughts.

_But why wait? Do it now, do it again before he gets home tomorrow._

Well, they have a point.

_No way. Wait. The sex will be much better when he gets home then._

Hm, also a good point.

Rey quickly decides to shut up both of the voices and to go with her heart, which is telling her she needs this before she can function properly.

So she gives in, throwing her vibrator and lube onto the bed before heading to her secret stash in her ‘craft’ room.

Rey doesn’t do craft, you may be thinking, and you’d be right.

She pulls open the closet door and rummages behind the large boxes Ben keeps telling her to unpack – except he doesn’t know _why_ she can’t unpack them.

And that’s because _behind_ those boxes lies her Kylo shrine, strategically placed where she hopes he’ll never find it.

It’s not a shrine exactly, but she may have purchased all his Star Wars toys and related merchandise over the years, and she _may_ have borrowed his saber hilt and helmet recently to add to her collection.

He’d been allowed to keep them after the first movie, and she tried to only ever borrow them when he was away. 

She pulls out the saber hilt and cradles it in her hand, sliding her fingers up and down the cool metal.

It’s really something to behold – tarnished black with a single red wire trailing down the front, and a crossbar at the top.

In reality it turns her on _far more_ than she’ll ever admit to another human being, _most of all_ her husband.

She knows full well he’d only torture her with it and use it against her, and she couldn’t bear it if that happened.

The embarrassment would be monumental!

It must remain her little secret.

She’d be lying if she hadn’t at times considered what his saber would feel like inside her, but she could never bring herself to take the next step, finding the vibrator he’d given her daunting enough.

Returning to the bedroom, Rey lays the saber hilt and helmet on the bed with her vibrator and lube.

She knows she really should hang the washing out and do the dishes first, so she decides to do just that.

The whole day is still ahead of her, after all.

Her hands are wrist deep in washing suds when her cell vibrates on the kitchen counter behind her. She pulls her hands from the water, Rose’s name flashing up on the screen.

She hits the speaker button with a sudsy finger _. ‘Hey babe. What’s up?’_

_‘Rey! Oh my god!! You have to get here. Quick smart’_

_‘Why? Where are you?’_

Rose sounds almost breathless and she’s whispering, so it’s kinda hard to hear her.

_‘I’m at Two for the Pot, and Joe is here saying he’s interested in our script!’_

_Joe?! Shit!_

This could be their big break!

_‘Are you for real right now?!’_

Rose is struggling to catch her breath. _‘Fuck, yes! Get down here! He’s only here for 5 more minutes and I said you’d get here if you could, so can you??’_

_‘This could be our big shot!’_

Joe’s a big-time producer of stage AND screen, if they can get him to even _look_ at their story who knows where it could end up?

_‘Ok, yes! I’ll be there asap!’_

She hits the speaker button to cut the call, pulling off her sticky gloves and sprinting to the mirror in the hall to ensure she’s at least looking respectable.

Grabbing her keys and purse, Rey sprints down the stairs of their building to the street below.

It’s another scorching day in Brooklyn but the coffee shop is a 12 minute walk away – she should know, her and Ben are frequent visitors when he’s home.

If she’s going to make it in time, she’s going to have to sprint.

She takes a deep breath and hits the ground running, briefly remembering the items laid out on their bed at home, pushing the thoughts aside when she realises Ben won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.

Breathless and red-faced she makes it to the coffee shop just as Joe is standing to say goodbye to Rose, Rose hurriedly ushering her friend in when she spots her at the door.

_Phew. Just made it._

_~~~~~~_

Ben finds it slightly odd that their apartment door is locked, but he supposes a woman alone in New York can never be _too_ careful.

He steps inside and closes the door, a deep sigh escaping when he takes in their unusually quiet apartment.

**_Home at last._ **

Dropping his bags onto the couch in the living room, he wonders where Rey is. He’s exhausted from his flight but desperate to see her.

She didn’t know he was coming today so he’s not sure why he expected to find her home, although he was hoping he could just walk in and surprise her.

But, as it turns out, he’ll be the one getting the surprise.

‘ _Honey, I’m home!_ ’ he calls out, heading down the hall and peering into each open doorway as he goes.

 ** _Damn._** **_She must be out._**

He turns to head back to the kitchen for something to eat, his stomach growling after he had to rush to the boarding-gate so he didn’t miss his earlier flight.

But as he passes the open doorway of their bedroom, something catches his eye.

Something rather out of place, and something he’d almost forgotten he even had in his possession.

**_What the?!_ **

He stands at the doorway for a moment, blinking a few times in case he’s imagining things, before carefully eyeing the items laid out on their king size bed.

Moving to the end of the bed, Ben stares down at the rather odd collection.

He can’t help but smile when he spots the vibrator and lube, grateful his wife is finally getting use out of them at last-

-but it’s the items next to them that have him questioning everything he ever knew about his marriage.

The bed shifts under his weight as he sits, the hero saber rolling against his leg. He picks it up, wondering how it came to be in his wife’s possession.

And his helmet? He’s not sure how that came to be there either.

He’d hidden both items in the back of his closet behind his awards, the things he thought he didn’t deserve, but the things in reality he held closest to his heart.

Why were they out? What could she possibly want with them?

An immediate thought occurs to him, but he laughs it off.

**_No way. I’d have known about this before now, surely?_ **

But as much as he tries to think of any other possible explanation, he keeps coming back to just one.

And there was that _one time_ she called him Kylo during sex, and he thought he’d imagined it…

The fact that the lube and the vibrator sit in plain sight beside his saber and helmet pretty much tell him all he needs to know.

Ben smiles wickedly to himself as it all finally falls into place.

**_My wife has a thing for Kylo Ren._ **

**_Fuck me._ **

Oh this is good….too good.

Ben can’t really believe his luck, having also kept a secret from Rey for the last 6 years.

He’s always wanted to roleplay Kylo Ren in the bedroom, but he’s never had the guts to tell her about it. Except now, he can only deduct that she feels the same way.

It’s perfect – almost _too perfect_.

**_Ok Ben, there’s two ways you can play this._ **

**_However, one is much more fun than the other so I suggest Option 2._ **

Option 2 quickly wins out.

**_Pretend you know nothing and tease her with what little info you have, until she can’t take it anymore and she finally admits it._ **

**_Then? Have a hell of a lot of fun with it._ **

Ben rubs his hands together in victorious glee, deciding he needs to take a cold shower and cool off after these heated revelations.

He rearranges the collection the way he found it and pulls clean clothes and underwear from the drawer for his shower, making his way to the main bathroom.

Using their ensuite bathroom would be a dead giveaway – then Rey would know he’d been in their room and seen her stash. Using the main bathroom seemed much safer.

The cool water runs over his sore body and ideas of all the things he can do to Rey as Kylo Ren start to invade his thoughts.

The hardest part, Ben figures, will be acting like he knows nothing-

-even for an actor like himself.

 

~~~~~~

****

**_Shit, shit, shit!!_ **

Rey’s eyes go wide when she spots Ben’s bag on the couch, her ears now trained on the distinct sound of water in the bathroom.

**_He can’t be home! God, no!_ **

Her mind is racing. If he’s been in their room, the jig is well and completely up. He knows everything, and there’s no going back.

She races to the bedroom and assesses the bed, relieved to see that nothing has been moved.

**_But he still could have seen them, and just not touched them…_ **

Her mind is racing and as much as she hopes he hasn’t seen anything, she can’t avoid him forever even if he has – it’s been 2 weeks and she’s desperate to touch him again - see him, feel him.

She takes a deep breath and puts everything away where she found it before making her way to the bathroom.

 _‘Ben? You’re home already?’_ she calls through the unlocked door, entering to close it behind her.

The shower curtain pulls back and his handsome face stares back at her, his adorably large ears poking out beneath the wet hair now plastered to the top of his head.

He beams back at her. _‘Honey, I’m home’_

She shakes her head as if in a dream, quickly shucking her clothes and joining him under the stream. He pulls her into his body and kisses the top of her head.

Rey hums against his wet chest, just happy to have him home at last.

 _‘Fuck I missed you’_ he mutters, pulling her chin up so their lips meet in a brutal kiss _._

 _‘God I missed you’_ she murmurs back, only breaking away from their kiss as he backs her up against the wall.

She throws her right leg around his back and he grabs hold of it. Rey braces her hands on the tiles to steady herself, hoping they both want the same thing.

_‘Wanna fuck?’_

She doesn’t even need to think about that one, her quick response of _fuck yes!_ all Ben needs to hear.

He grabs his cock and pumps his hand over it until he’s hard enough, Rey’s nails digging into his back when he finally sinks inside her with a groan – the fullness she’s been missing for the past 2 weeks now right where she so desperately needs it.

The sex is rough and hurried and Ben can’t stop thinking about his wife having a thing for Kylo Ren.

He groans extra loudly into her neck, thinking about it as he thrusts. It’s getting him off far quicker than he intended and before he knows it, he’s there.

He spills deep inside her, Rey’s walls clenching to pull every last drop from him.

Pulling back, he stares down at her with wide eyes, water droplets falling from his head and a slight flush to his cheeks.

‘ _Wow_ ’ he breathes. He looks so perfect he takes her breath away.

_‘Wow, indeed’_

Ben kisses her forehead as he pulls out, the remnants of his come dripping down the inside of her leg. He smiles as he reaches down to gather it on his fingers, turning to rinse his hand under the shower.

Rey stands for a moment to let her legs regain feeling before joining him under the stream, shampoo now in hand.

If he knows about her secret he’s not letting on, so Rey decides she should just forget it. Hopefully if he _does_ know, he’ll never be bold enough to broach it with her anyway.

They wash each other’s hair and then Rey backs into his front, his long arms wrapping securely around her.

She sighs deeply, grateful for her hunk of a husband who won’t be going away again for a long time.

‘ _I hate it so much when you go away_ ’ she sighs, tipping her head back against him. Ben takes advantage of the angle, leaning down to plant soft kisses up and down her neck, making her shudder with each one.

‘ _But I do love it when you come home_ ’

Ben realises then he has two options. Use the line that’s just popped into his head and possibly give himself away, or say something else.

Using the line proves far too good an opportunity to pass up.

His wet wife is backed up into him and he’s hardening against her ass, so he squeezes her extra tight and channels his inner Kylo Ren.

‘ _You do?_ ’

Rey’s heart pounds at the sound of his voice and the words falling from his lips, knowing this next few seconds could well change her life.

 ** _Say it_**.

He sucks a kiss into the side of her neck and purrs into her ear as the last line rolls off his tongue, hitting her right between the legs.

‘ _Ah, you do_ ’


	2. The Rise of Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do you have any idea what the sight of you as Kylo Ren does to me?’  
> Ben has a fair idea, but he still hasn’t told her he knows the extent of her dirty little secret.  
> 'That body slam you did in the teaser, that was so hot' she muses. 'I should've asked you to do that to me'  
> Ben laughs. 'I want this to feel good, babe. I don't wanna hurt you...not in that way anyway'
> 
> ~~
> 
> Dedicating this chapter to my fellow Kylo-lover, LL!! Girl, I hope you enjoy this one!! Thanks for being an awesome friend x

 

 

‘ _Hurry, hurry, hurry!!_ ’

Lifting his eyes from his script Ben stares at his ridiculously eager wife, currently hopping from one foot to the other excitedly outside their bedroom door.

‘ _Ok, ok. I’m coming_ ’ Closing his script he removes his glasses to sit them on the bedside table.

‘ _Well, c’mon! It’s about to start! They’re just interviewing JJ and then…_ ’ She marches over and yanks him by his arm, hauling him back to the loungeroom despite his protests.

‘ _Babe, calm down_ ’

Pushing her husband down onto the couch Rey stands menacingly over him. ‘ _Ben Solo_ ’ she all but yells, her tone stern.

He does love it when she gets angry.

‘ _Do you have ANY idea how long I have waited for this trailer!?_ ’

‘ _I-_ ‘

‘ _I’ll tell you exactly how long. It’s been precisely-‘_

 _‘Babe, I know you’re excited and I know how many days it’s been cause I’ve seen it marked on the calendar since December 2017’_ Ben rolls his eyes and laughs, pulling her in close and leaning up to kiss her to stop her talking.

Yanking on her hand he pulls her into his lap, moving the hair from her face. _‘But I don’t want you to have a heart attack. It’s just a movie, after all’_

Rey’s mouth couldn’t open any further if she tried. _‘On…only a movie? Ben, I don’t even know what to say to that’_

_‘This is the last movie for you as Kylo and I just wanted to watch the trailer together, is that too much to ask?!’_

_‘No, it’s not. Look, sit here and just relax, please‘_

Rey grabs the remote first, pumping their TV up to maximum volume. She takes a seat as closely beside him on the couch as she can, breathing deeply a few times to try and calm herself.

Ben _really_ hadn’t realised how obsessed she was with Kylo Ren, though he’d recently found out a lot more than he’d bargained for. He’d been plotting ever since when best to let her know he knew, but the perfect moment hadn’t come up.

He was so nervous about the new trailer. He hated seeing himself on the big screen and the only reason he watched Star Wars at all was because there was so much going on during filming, he wasn’t sure how it would look once it was all finished.

Plus, his parents and friends would kill him if he didn’t.

A part of him wanted to be at the panel with his fellow actors, the other part wanted to be anywhere but. He guessed watching the trailer live with his wife was a good in-between.

Stephen Colbert thanks the cast then turns to JJ, Rey feeling she’s nearing a heart attack.

**But JJ, before any of you leave, is there anything else? *dramatic pause***

**JJ: That’s everything**

**John: I think I know what they want**

**JJ: Who here wants to see a teaser trailer?!**

_‘Oh my god! Oh my god Ben! It’s happening! Shhh!’_

He wasn’t actually talking but he chuckles at the sight of her so worked up, secretly loving how much she’s loving this. The joy on her face is sheer radiance and he could stare at her forever.

He’ll definitely be sad to leave this part of the franchise behind, but he wouldn’t miss the sick feeling beginning to settle in his stomach at the prospect of seeing a new trailer for the first time.

It’s a kind of excited nausea he can’t describe, like a mix of sickening anticipation and sheer dread.

But whatever he was feeling, he was about to glimpse the final trailer for the saga that had consumed his life for the last 6 years, and he was ready.

Rey’s legs tap nervously beside him, her mouth already covered and her eyes glued to the screen. She reaches blindly for his hand and he holds it tight.

The crowd is quietening as the Lucasfilm banner appears.

Ben wants to throw up and he’s pretty sure Rey’s feeling the same way - not sure which one is holding the other’s hand the tightest.

His female co-star appears on screen after a brief period of heavy breathing that matches his wife’s breathing at this moment in time. It’s a desert backdrop and Ben remembers it well, his mind flicking back to days spent filming in the scorching heat and irritating sand.

He can hear his fighter approaching in the distance and his heart nearly stops. He’s unable to take in exactly what’s happening because it’s the first time he’s seen any of it.

He doesn’t even know the title of the damn thing.

The moment she jumps his fighter he loses his shit completely, standing and screaming ‘ _Hell yeah_ ’ at the screen.

‘ _Babe! Sit down, I can’t see!!_ ’

He plonks back down but he can’t look away. The epic red forest scene chills him to the bone and he can’t help but swear again when he sees it on the big screen.

It looks so badass he can’t quite believe it.

Then there’s his restored helmet, and Leia and Palpatine’s laugh as the trailer wraps.

It’s really too much to take in and his stomach contents are quickly working their way up to his throat. He swallows and wipes the copious amounts of sweat from his free hand on his thigh, Rey still gripping onto his other hand for dear life – like if she lets go this might all be some amazing dream and not at all real.

The music comes up to signal the end and the title appears. Rey gasps when she sees it, jumping from the couch and turning to him, screaming like a banshee.

‘ _The Rise of…The Rise of Skywalker?! Ben, are you fucking kidding me right now?!_ ’

He’s not, he’s really not. It’s actually the first time Ben’s heard the title himself and he’s really not sure how to process it all.

‘ _You’re the Skywalker?! You have to be! Rendemption is coming, I knew it!!_ ’

‘ _Oh my god Ben! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!_ ’

She’s jumping up and down and he can’t remember ever seeing her so excited about anything in his life. She wasn’t even this excited the day she married him.

Ben can’t move and Rey’s yelling at him, and it’s all too much.

He bursts out laughing and he has no idea why. Rey’s still screaming, he’s laughing hysterically and the whole loungeroom has descended into utter chaos.

It’s at that moment his phone starts buzzing on the counter and he knows it’s all downhill from there. No doubt it’s his mother wanting to tell him how proud she is and yada, yada.

Which is great, don’t get him wrong, but after what he’s just witnessed he can’t even think straight to talk to anyone.

He lets the calls ring out and then they turn into messages, the vibrating of his phone on the marble grating on his nerves. Setting it to silent, he sinks back down on the couch.

Rey is still standing there like she doesn’t know what to do with herself and Ben’s trying to catch his breath. He had no idea when this all started just how big a deal it would be, _especially_ to Rey.

She was so excited when she finally found out he was starring in Star Wars but it had gotten progressively more intense over time.

Right now he needed to take a shower and calm down - that much he did know. Standing from the couch he grabs Rey by the waist. ‘ _Babe, breathe. Are you ok?_ ’

She doesn’t say anything, but she can’t stop smiling. Eventually she lets out a long, deep breath and sinks back onto the couch.

‘ _I just need a minute_ ’

Ben can see she needs more than a minute and that’s fine with him, he can’t get away quick enough, the thought of the warm water running over his tense body all he can focus on right now.

‘ _Alright. I’m gonna take a shower. You alright here by yourself? You’re not gonna do anything crazy?’_

She lets out a relieved sigh. _‘If by crazy you mean watching the trailer countless times and over-analysing everything, then yes_ ’

They both laugh at that.

_‘No, I’m good, you go. I’ll probably just be sitting here, contemplating life’_

Ben briefly wonders how wet she is right now, he imagines she’s soaked. He bends down to give her a quick kiss. ‘ _No worries, won’t be long_ ’

As soon as he disappears into the bathroom Rey heads to their bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. She’s going to have to be quick if she’s going to scratch this itch so Ben doesn’t catch her.

She has a feeling he might know already about her little crush on Kylo, but he hasn’t said much apart from that one line in the shower so she hopes she’s safe.

Either way, it’s risky doing it with him here but she just can’t wait.

A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.

 

~~~~

 

‘ _Dammit_ ’

Ben lets the water heat up, realising he’s forgotten clean underwear. Yes, he could wait until he finishes his shower but he may as well get them now.

Pulling open the bathroom door, which wasn’t fully closed to begin with, he makes a beeline for their bedroom. He hears noise as soon as he approaches so he pops out to the loungeroom.

There’s no sign of Rey so he figures she must be in their room.

He can hear the TV going behind the door, or something that resembles the TV but he quickly realises it’s the movie trailer playing. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he rests back on the wall just next to the door.

Ben knows he should just walk in and get his underwear and get out, but he also knows he’ll likely get held up by Rey, who’ll probably want sex she’ll be so horny by now.

Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s just that he really needs a shower right now.

Deciding to head back to the bathroom and worry about it after, he hears a distinct moan from behind the door. He’d know that moan anywhere, he’s heard it enough times. It’s the kind of moan his wife lets go when she’s getting warmed up.

Leaning his ear against the door, he listens intently.

As predicted, it’s the trailer she’s listening to/watching and when it ends it starts over again so he figures it’s on repeat.

Ben closes his eyes as it hits him what she’s doing.

The noises are more frequent now and he’s desperate to steal a peek, but he’s worried he’ll get caught. However if what’s going on in there is what he _thinks_ is going on, then he wants to see it.

Prodding at the door gently it pops open just enough – just enough for Ben to be able to see her reflection in the standing mirror positioned in the corner of the room.

And Rey must be focused because she doesn’t even hear the door.

Catching sight of her he strains his eyes to see what she’s doing, realising her hand is most definitely inside her underwear and it’s moving at a frantic pace, all while the trailer plays on a loop on her phone by the bed.

_Shit._

This is definitely more serious than he thought.

After he’d found the vibrator and helmet on the bed he figured she was getting off to it when he wasn’t here, but he was here now.

He can’t help but feel a little offended that she wants to get off without him but it’s her body so she can do whatever she wants - he knows he doesn’t have to like it. Ben decides to do what he probably shouldn’t, but it’s the only way to deal with the growing hard-on he’s now sporting.

Keeping his eye on her, he works open the button of his jeans and lowers the zipper as quietly as he can, sinking his hand inside. It feels so damn good and he hadn’t realised how much he needed it.

Gripping his hardening length, he lowers his briefs just enough to let his throbbing cock spring free. Palming it in his hand, he works himself to the sound of his wife nearing her climax.

There’s no way he’s going back to the shower now – not until she comes.

He works himself in tandem with what he can hear from her and soon enough she’s nearing the edge. The end of the trailer finishes before she does so he can hear her when she comes and he works himself until he’s close, rushing to the shower to finish off.

Closing the bathroom door, he locks it this time.

The water has been running while he’s been gone but to hell with the water bill. It’s not like he can’t afford to waste a little water. Stripping to step in the shower, Ben resumes palming himself until he comes with force, warm spurts of white painting the tiled shower wall.

He tries to be as quiet as he can but the relief is too much, a low groan escaping as he empties himself fully with one hand braced against the wall.

Slumping backwards to catch his breath, he aims the shower head toward the wall to wash away the evidence.

It’s hot mutually masturbating with his wife but he knows she has a thing for Kylo, and he really wants to use that _with her_ -

-although he’s not sure exactly how to just yet.

 

~~~~

 

Hanging up his phone he tries not to grin too widely in public. Ben’s just received a call that works almost _too_ perfectly with his plan to incorporate Kylo into their bedroom and it’s fallen directly into is lap.

His movie costume stays with Lucasfilm any time he’s not filming and he’s never been allowed to even take it off site. Ever. But there’s an upcoming photoshoot he’s required to do, and as luck would have it it involves keeping the costume overnight for the shoot the following day.

He knows if he ruins it he’s a dead man, and he certainly can’t have sex in it, but he’s trying to work out just how much he could keep on to put his little plan into play.

Rey will certainly freak out and he’ll probably get laid like he’s never been laid before but that’s all a part of his master plan.

He has one night to make this work and he’s more determined than ever.

 

Two days later he meets with Costume designer Michael at his studio. Michael hands the costume over and they run through the photoshoot for tomorrow. His co-star Daisy will be joining him for a series of photos for Vanity Fair to promote the new movie and he’s looking forward to catching up with her again.

‘ _You know if you ruin this thing, I’m a dead man_ ’

Ben’s determined to look after it the best he can. He’s done shoots before, many times, but he’s not thrilled about squeezing into that costume again. It’s a great costume and he loves it but when he first started filming it took so long to get into it he was well and truly in angry Kylo mode by the end of it – which he did admit worked well for filming.

These days he’s so practised it doesn’t take as long but he’s still not looking forward to it, and he’s still wondering how he’s going to surprise Rey.

‘ _Yeah man, gotcha. I’ll protect it with my life, don’t worry_ ’

They shake hands and part ways, agreeing to meet up the following evening after the shoot for Ben to return to costume. He doesn’t make any stops on the way, keen to get home and get the costume somewhere safe.

 

~~~~

 

Thankfully Rey isn’t home when he gets there, still out shopping with Rose. He uses the time to hide the costume bag somewhere safe in the closet to formulate his exact plan.

He’ll need to get her well and truly in the mood first, figuring one of the earlier movies should do the trick, then he’ll distract her while he gets changed.

Hopefully she’ll take a shower or something and that’ll give him the time to get the costume on.

But he knows you can make all the best plans and sometimes things don’t work out, so he also tries to formulate a Plan B - although that proves harder than he thought.

He’s on the phone to his mother when Rey arrives home. She can tell by the way he’s rolling his eyes that it’s his mother he’s talking to so she gives him a wave and leaves him to it.

Setting her shopping on the chair she jumps onto the bed and lays on her stomach, flipping through the latest Cosmopolitan magazine. She’s mulling over the love quiz when Ben comes in to take a seat at the end of the bed.

‘ _How’s Leia?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, pretty good. She wanted all the latest goss, which she knows I can’t give her but she’s determined to keep trying_ ’

Rey chuckles, remembering the early days when she’d tried every trick in the book to get Ben to reveal something about a new movie. But she quickly discovered he was stoic and he wasn’t going to give her a thing.

‘ _She’s definitely a slow learner. I found that out a long time ago_ ’

Ben falls backwards onto the bed. _Yep. Oh well, last movie so it’ll be the last time thank god_ ’

‘ _It’s sad it’s the last movie, don’t you think?_ ’

Ben can’t say he’s really devastated about it. ‘ _Mm, yes and no. I’ll be glad to get my life back, that’s for sure. I like being home with you and not spending most of my time jetting back and forth_ ’

Rey can understand that. ‘ _Yeah, that’s a good thing for sure’_

 _‘So’_ Rolling over he props himself up on his hand. ‘ _How was shopping? What’d you buy?’_

_‘Just underwear. Some of my old stuff was pretty daggy’_

_‘Can I see?’_

Of course he wants to see. ‘ _Sure. It’s in the bag_ ’ She gestures to the bag on the chair and Ben gets up to grab it, returning to sit on the bed next to her. He empties the contents from the bag and holds the items up one by one.

There’s two matching sets and a few random pairs of underwear, Ben approving of them all.

‘ _Gonna wear any of these to bed tonight?_ ’

Rey looks up from her quiz, rolling onto her side. ‘ _Why? What’s happening tonight?_ ’

He moves his hand to run over her thigh. ‘ _Maybe a movie? Possibly sex? We haven’t done it for a few days’_

 _‘Ok’_ Seems she doesn’t need to consider it for long _. ‘Which ones do you want me to wear’_

Ben knows the answer to that. He picks up the blue and white matching set. _‘Definitely this one’_

 _‘I can do that’_ She leans in and kisses him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. _‘But what are you gonna wear?’_

_‘Uh, I'll probably go commando like I usually do’_

Rey groans and rolls back to focus on her quiz. ‘ _Fair enough. One day I’ll buy you some sexy underwear’_ She regards his lean frame as he stands from the bed.

_‘Maybe something tight…and black. Some of those fancy Versace briefs maybe’_

_‘Versace? It’s only underwear Rey, it doesn’t need to be fancy_ ' he laughs. ' _And it doesn’t have to be black, even though that’s basically all I wear_ ’

 _‘You look good in black, that’s all’_ She goes back to her quiz and he leaves her to it, smiling as he leaves the room.

If she wants black he’ll give her black-

And what do you know? Black just happens to be Kylo’s favourite colour.

 

~~~~

‘ _Ok_ , w _hich one?_ ’

The first part of Ben’s plan is underway now dinner is out of the way and he stands before Rey with a Blu-Ray cover in each hand.

Rey sinks down on the couch with her hot chocolate, her eyes flicking from cover to cover. ‘ _You wanna watch Star Wars?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, why not? I haven’t seen either of them for a while_ ’

Rey swallows nervously. They’d watched them together once after they first came out but she’d gotten so used to watching by herself (and rubbing one out ) than she wasn’t sure she’d be able to control herself with Kylo Ren _literally sitting beside her_.

‘ _What about A Star is Born? We haven’t seen that yet_ ’

Ben knows he needs to stand his ground if this is going to work.

‘ _Nah, not in the mood for that tonight. So, what’s it gonna be? TFA or TLJ?_ ’

TFA has always been her favourite but she hasn’t seen TLJ for ages ,so she reluctantly chooses that.

Ben pops the disc in and grabs the remote to join Rey on the couch. He’s almost sure she subtly moves to the end of the couch to get away from him, but his plan is to get her worked up so he needs her close.

The previews end and the opening scrawl appears on-screen.

‘ _Why are you all the way over there? Come here_ ’

Rey glares back at him nervously - he can tell she’s nervous because she’s biting her lip.

She reluctantly moves closer to rest her head on his shoulder, Ben’s arm falling around her shoulders to pull her in. He plays with her hair and runs a gentle finger down her neck, making her shiver against him.

She sits mostly still until his scene with Snoke approaches and then she starts to shift as if she can’t sit still.

Kylo enters the throne room and kneels before Snoke and Ben hears her take a deep breath. She pulls her legs from the floor, cuddling them to her chest.

One of Rey’s favourite Kylo moments is this exact scene with Snoke. She can’t believe her handsome husband can look like such a broken young boy on screen and it just makes her want him all the more.

**Take that ridiculous thing off**

Kylo reaches up to undo his helmet, the signature hiss already starting to make Rey wet. Watching Kylo _with Kylo_ is proving much harder than she thought it would be.

‘ _You’re so good in this scene_ ’ she says with only a whisper.

‘ _Thanks babe_ ’

‘ _Was it hard?_ ’ She sits up to look at him, Snoke continuing to berate Kylo on screen. ‘ _To act it, I mean_ ’

‘ _Yeah, definitely. Poor kid’s been abused and I have no idea what that’s like, so it’s pretty hard to put yourself in that headspace_ ’

She nods at his answer. ‘ _You did so well though_. _And Kylo’s just such a great character_ ’

‘ _I love this part_ ’ She nods to the screen, referring to Kylo as he stands alone in the elevator staring dejectedly at his helmet. His anger builds, as does the music and he angrily smashes his helmet against the wall, leaving it in pieces on the floor.

He stalks from the elevator as the doors open, commanding the officers outside.

**Prepare my ship**

A little shiver runs down Rey’s spine. That sentence alone could get her off faster than anything and she’s desperate to ask him to say it to her, but she’s still not willing to give too much away.

Part of her wishes she could tell him and they could use it tonight, the other half prays he _never_ finds out.

It’s the same for the remainder of the movie, Rey squirming uncomfortably when Kylo appears and settling when anything else happens on screen. It’s not until the throne room scene ends that she seems to get more restless.

‘ _Ready for bed?_ ’ Standing, she reaches for his hand to pull him from the couch.

Ben’s quite happy to watch the rest of the movie but he can see she’s no longer interested.

‘ _We should have sex, it’s getting late’_

Glancing at the clock he realises it’s past 10pm and he’s got a shoot tomorrow and a Broadway show tomorrow night, so he desperately needs to sleep soon.

But right now his biggest problem is how he’s going to slip into the costume without her seeing. Maybe he’ll just have to wait until she’s in the bathroom, lock the bedroom door and just try and get it on as fast as he can.

_‘Yep, good idea’_

As predicted Rey grabs her new underwear and heads to the bathroom so Ben locks the bedroom door and pulls the costume bag from the closet. He decides the whole thing will take way too long to get on so he opts for the pants, suspenders and tunic.

He’s just messing his hair up in the mirror to get it more Kylo-esqe when he hears the door handle turning.

_‘Ben? Why is the door locked?’_

It’s then he remembers his helmet. He needs to grab it otherwise this won’t work the way he wants it to.

_‘Uh…Hang on. I’ll unlock it, but can you not come in for a sec?’_

He can hear her getting frustrated, but he hopes once he lets her in she’ll forget all about it.

‘ _Fine. Can you hurry up though?_ ’

 _I am, I am_ he mutters, rushing to the closet to grab the helmet from where he knows Rey has hidden it, quickly returning to unlock the door.

He decides his submissive kneeling pose is the best way to position himself for a situation like this. Placing the helmet over his head he second guesses everything he’s doing, but it’s too late to go back now.

‘ _Ok, you can come in_ ’ he almost yells, hoping she can hear him. The handle turns and the door opens.

Ben lowers his head and waits, his heart pounding. He feels like he’s right back on set under the heat of lights and cameras and it’s a feeling he was glad to be leaving behind.

He’s never played dress-up in the bedroom before but he’s always wanted to - and now it’s about to happen.

‘ _How come you had the door locked, I-_ ‘

There’s a long period of silence and he dearly wishes he could see her face right now. It’s hard to hear through the helmet but he can hear her footsteps on the boards.

The view through the bottom of the helmet is limited but eventually he sees her feet. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath.

‘ _Ben? What are you doing?_ ’

If he’s going to play this little game, he wants to do it right. He’s not Ben right now, he’s Kylo Ren. And he needs to hear her say it.

‘ _Ben?_ ’ She says it softer now.

He shakes his head this time, trying to give her the hint without having to say it. He can sense her squat down in front of him and he feels her hand touching his arm through the thick fabric of his tunic.

‘ _Kylo_ ’

She barely breathes it and it’s more of a turn on that he could have ever imagined. He raises his head and his sight is still limited, but he can see some of her face. She looks in awe and that’s just the effect he was going for.

He waits to hear what she’s going to say next, wanting her to lead this whole charade.

‘ _Take that ridiculous thing off_ ’

Oh.

He hadn’t prepared himself for _that_.

His heart is still pounding as he raises his hands to lift the helmet from his head, although it lacks the cool mechanical hiss it would usually have in the movies, but he hopes it’s still as affective.

Trying to recall his scene in The Last Jedi he gently shakes the hair from his face, keeping his head lowered.

‘ _Yes_ ’ she breathes. ‘ _There it is_ ’

Ben had _no idea_ Rey taking on Snoke would turn him on this much, his cock already twitching with interest inside his ridiculously restrictive pants.

He tries to stay in character because she is. He wasn’t sure how this would go down but he’s more than happy to act this out if that’s what she needs.

‘ _Stand up, Supreme Leader Ren_ ’

**_Oh god she's good at this._ **

Ben does as he’s told, standing to full height in front of her with the helmet held by his side. She reaches up and runs a hand through his hair and a finger down his cheek where his scar would normally be, a shiver racing down his spine.

Reaching up on tiptoes she whispers in his ear. ‘ _What do you have on under this?_ ’

Ben breaks character to smile only briefly, just to let her know he’s enjoying this as much as she is. ‘ _Pants. And suspenders_ ’

‘ _Shirt?_ ’

‘ _No shirt_ ’

He looks at her now, her eyebrows raised when she hears his answer. She runs her hands slowly down the fabric then tugs at the hem of his tunic. ‘ _I think you better take this off then_ ’

She has no idea how it comes off, but she wants it gone. She loves to see him in it, and she never thought she’d get the chance to see it up close, but she’s desperate to see those tight pants and suspenders.

It takes him a little while to wrestle out of it but he gets there eventually, laying it carefully over the back of the chair so it doesn’t crumple. He knows Mickey will be after him if it does.

Ben’s standing in his tight pants and suspenders with no shirt underneath and Rey stands back to take him in. Her breath hitches and she regards him carefully, moving forward to lower one suspender and then the other.

Her hungry eyes roam his ripped chest. God she loves his body, more than she could ever begin to explain. She’s already soaking wet, but this is making it that much worse.

‘ _Turn around_ ’ She moves her finger in a turning motion and Ben does as she says, standing with his back to her.

Having his wife in control is something he’s just not used to, but he can see he’s getting used to it _real quick_.

He stands still and waits until he feels her hands reach down to grip his ass. He flinches briefly and smiles to himself, hands by his side. She’s squeezing and releasing and repeating it, over and over.

Letting out a deep sigh, Rey senses he may be enjoying this as much as she is.

‘ _Your ass looks amazing in these_ ’ Her hands squeeze his cheeks again. ‘ _I want you out of them, yet I want you to stay in them_ ’

It’s then she decides Ben may have had enough of standing. She certainly has.

Rey strips behind him, throwing her sleep pants and top on the floor so she’s now in her underwear. It’s the skimpy set she bought today, and she has a feeling Ben’s going to get a shock when he sees her in it – even if he did request she wear it.

He begins to turn around but she stops him.

‘ _No_ ’

Ben freezes.

‘ _Not yet_ ’ She climbs onto the bed and pulls herself up to the headboard, laying seductively on her side with her legs stretched out.

She’s still checking out his ass. She can’t get enough of him in those tight leather pants.

‘ _Come to bed now, Kylo_ ’

She says it in her best seductive voice and she hears him blow out a breath. He turns and stops, his eyes falling on her as his mouth drops open.

‘ _Fuuuck_ ’

It’s working just the way she hoped it would.

He moves toward the bed and Rey shifts onto her back, encouraging him to crawl over her. He does as she asks, settling himself with his hands by her head, his weight pressing her into the bed.

His hair falls in his face and she moves it out of the way, tucking it behind his beautiful big ears.

‘ _Do you have any idea what the sight of you as Kylo Ren does to me?_ ’

Ben has a fair idea, but he still hasn’t told her he knows the extent of her dirty little secret.

' _That body slam you did in the teaser, that was so hot_ ' she muses. _'I should've asked you to do that to me_ '

Ben laughs. ' _I want this to feel good, babe. I don't wanna hurt you...not in that way anyway_ '

Rey considers her next question, deciding to ask it because if this only happens once she doesn't want to regret not mentioning it.

' _Can I ask you to say one line for me? As Kylo, I mean_ ' She turns her face away from him, slightly embarassed, but Ben turns her back to him.

' _Anything you want baby. I'll give you anything you want, you know that_ '

She takes a deep breath.

' _Can you say a line from the interrogation scene in TFA?_ '

Ben's face breaks out in a wicked grin. ' _And which line would that be?_ '

' _You know I can take whatever I want_ '

' _Ah_ ' He's still grinning. ' _I can do that_ '

' _Not yet though. Just before you...you know_ ' She motions between them as if he can understand what she's getting at.

' _You know?_ ' Ben looks a little confused.

' _Penetrate_ '

Ben's head drops and he lets out a low moan. ' _Shit babe. You're really testing me here. I'm almost ready to come as it is and you throw that word at me?_ '

He makes eye contact again, nodding. ' _I'll say that for you_ '

‘ _Does all this make you wet, Rey?_ ’ His hands reach between them to find her core, which is sopping just as he predicted.

‘ _Yes Ben_ ’ she answers, knowing there’s no point lying when he’s about to find out for himself anyway.

Ben smirks. ‘ _Yes who, Rey?_ ’

Rey swallows. He’s trying to make her say it and she just can’t. Saying it to his face would admit just how much she wants this and just how much she’d kill to fuck Kylo Ren.

She’s not sure she can do it.

Ben leans in and nuzzles into her neck, kissing at first before biting at her skin gently with his teeth, the way he knows drives her mad.

‘ _Ben, please_ ’ she breathes.

He shakes his head to let her know that’s not the answer he’s looking for, repeating his question again.

‘ _Yes_ _who_ , _Rey?_ ’ His burning kisses move slowly down her neck and across her collarbone, making her squirm.

He uses his best Kylo voice for his next line.

‘ _Say it_ ’

Rey moans at the sound of those magic words falling from his lips, knowing now she _has_ to say it. She pulls his head up so she can look him in the eye. ‘ _Yes…Kylo_ ’ she breathes, and his eyes go wide.

He’s on her in an instant, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She opens and accepts him, grinding her whole body against his as they kiss to seek the friction she’s craving.

But it’s nowhere near enough. She needs him naked and she needs him naked now.

‘ _I need these off_ ’ she murmurs when they finally break their kiss. Ben rears back on his haunches and drops off the end of the bed, undoing the button and zip on his pants to lower them under Rey’s watchful eye.

She moans again when she sees his tight black boxer briefs. She’d almost forgotten he owned that pair because he never wore them. She hopes he’d put them on just for her.

‘ _Did you put those on just for me?_ ’

Ben smiles and drops them to the floor, crawling back on the bed and heading straight for her breasts.

‘ _I did_ ’

He moves the cup of her bra aside to suck the skin on her breast, eventually moving across to her nipple. Rey forces herself up and he reaches around to undo the clasp, throwing her new bra to the floor.

She’s still sitting upright when he bends down to take her in his mouth, her hands gripping his hair tightly as she watches him suck a nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it while cheekily looking up to catch her eye.

Throwing her head back she soaks up the attention, the feel of his mouth on her getting her well and truly ready to take him.

And boy does she want him now, like she’s never wanted him before.

‘ _Ben, please!_ ’

Yes she’s begging, but she can’t help it.

Ben continues to kiss down her body, working his hands into the band of her underwear to pull them down and off. He moves straight to the dark patch of hair between her legs, nuzzling his nose through her soft curls.

He peers up at her as he moves down further. ‘ _I think you forget who I am, baby girl’_

Oh god. She’d forgotten all about Kylo, all she could think of was Ben.

‘ _Who do you want to fuck you ,Rey?_ ’ He pushes a finger at her entrance and she parts her legs so he can push it inside.

He leans over her and asks her again, more sternly this time. ‘ _Who do you want to fuck you, Rey?_ ’

He pushes his finger fully inside before contemplating another. ‘ _You know the truth, say it_ ’

‘ _Ben!_ ’ she pleads.

He grits his teeth this time, his eyes burning into hers. ‘ _No, you know what I want to hear. Say it_ ’

She grits her teeth back and then it all comes flowing out. There’s no point hiding it anymore.

She wants Kylo to fuck her and she wants it now.

‘ _Kylo. Kylo!’_

 _‘Please’_ she begs.

The look on Ben’s face is one she’s never seen before and she knows she’s about to suffer for her secret in the best way possible.

She wants him to go _so hard on her_ she won’t be able to walk for a week. Two weeks even.

Ben wastes no time, grabbing his length to guide it to her entrance. His eyes are shiny and full of lust and she can tell he’s not going to be gentle and she really doesn’t want him to be.

His face suddenly turns serious and his eyes close. Rey can tell he's trying to get into the zone, and she's so ready to hear him say it.

Ben's eyes open to meet hers and she steels herself as the words tumble from his lips, her darkest fantasy coming true as she sees the exact same look on his face she sees in the movie.

' _You know I can take whatever I want_ '

Ben lets go and grunts as he pushes inside her to the hilt, stretching her wide. He wastes no time moving, thrusting in and out with force.

His girth fills her up and she couldn’t accept any more of him if she tried. He always fills her up fully and completely.

Rey’s head sinks back against the pillow and she stares at the ceiling, feeling every powerful thrust from Ben. His pace has increased and he’s already close to coming.

Her legs instinctively wrap around him to hold him in and he lifts his head to watch her as he comes.

‘ _You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you? Wanted Kylo to fuck you?_ ’

‘ _Yes_ ’ She’s not lying, she really has. She just never thought she’d get it.

He’s getting breathless now as his thrusts increase to full capacity, his cock swelling as he pounds relentlessly inside her.

‘ _And who’s fucking you now, Rey? Who’s pounding your little pussy now, huh?_ ’

‘ _Kylo_ ’

‘ _Who?_ ’

‘ _Oh god! Kylo_ ’

‘ _Scream it, Rey_ ’

‘ _Kylo!_ ’ she screams, clenching her legs around him as she finally falls over the edge with Ben’s eyes on her the whole time.

Her body shakes as her orgasm subsides, Rey clenching his ass cheeks to encourage him to finish.

‘ _Come, please Ben_ ’

‘ _You want me to come?_ ’ He’s staring down at her and grunting repeatedly as he pushes deep inside her, over and over and over again.

‘ _God yes!_ ’

Rey has _never_ taken a pounding like this before and she knows it’s going to be hard to go back to normal sex after this.

‘ _Who do you want to come, Rey? Tell me_ ’

‘ _Kylo. Come Kylo, please!’_

She can’t believe she sounds so desperate, but she really shouldn’t be surprised. She’s wanted this for so long there’s no restraining it now.

‘ _Gonna fill you up so good. So good you won’t even be able to hold it all’_

Rey’s arms go around his shoulders and she’s holding him to her now with her arms _and_ her legs.

Two deep, powerful thrusts and he finally stills inside her, his eyes glazing over and his mouth partly open as he whites out and fills her up, several spurts of come coating her insides.

He collapses onto her and tries to catch his breath, his sweaty forehead cold against her chest.

Several moments pass and she strokes his hair as he lays there on her chest, Rey eyeing his outfit on the chair.

 _I just fucked Kylo Ren_ she muses, smiling to herself and letting out a yawn she can’t disguise.

Ben raises his head and looks at her with bleary eyes, reluctantly lifting himself to withdraw. She can feel the come trickle down her thigh but she really doesn’t care. She’s actually too exhausted to even move right now.

Settling by her side, Ben pulls the covers up and over her. She knows she should pee but the ensuite seems so far away and she just wants to snuggle, but Ben won’t let her.

He nudges her gently, knowing she’s about to fall asleep. ‘ _Babe. You should pee_ ’

‘ _Do I have to?_ ’

He gives her a look and she knows he’s right. She pulls the covers back and begrudgingly slips out, making a quick bathroom stop before slipping back into bed.

She immediately snuggles up to him and he’s already got his eyes closed but she can tell he’s still awake. He kisses the top of her head, murmuring into her hair.

‘ _How did you know I had a thing for Kylo?_ ’ she whispers into the quiet.

He opens his eyes to flash her a wink. ‘ _Lucky guess?_ ’

‘ _I can’t help it. He’s goddamn sexy in that little black dress_ ’

She runs a hand through his hair and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. ‘ _Be sure to tell JJ Kylo’s no longer a virgin next time you see him’_

He huffs a laugh and kisses her back. ‘ _How do you know he was a virgin anyway?_ ’

‘ _Just a guess...seeing as you'll never tell_ ’

‘ _Hm. Well, Kylo needs his sleep because he’s on Broadway tomorrow_ ’

‘ _Kylo on Broadway? Now that I would like to see_ ’ Rey snuggles down into his warmth with a giggle and a satisfied sigh. 

Ben laughs again, smiling as his eyes closing for good this time. ‘ _Goodnight Rey_ ’

‘ _Night Kylo_ ’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you get a brand-new teaser trailer right before you get back to a WIP. And in case you didn't know, I MAY have a small thing for Kylo myself...  
> Small, massively unhealthy? Same, same *grin*  
> Thanks for reading!! I had fun with this one!  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did that :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 still to come xx


End file.
